


Of Course She Did

by Starryskyondragonsback



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Awkward, Fluff, Gen, clumsy, greagoir's cat makes an appearance, jini surana is kinda funny, pre-warden, really i just wanted to write something cute, she has a super thing for cullen but shhhh don't tell anyone, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 20:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10794330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starryskyondragonsback/pseuds/Starryskyondragonsback
Summary: Jini Surana doesn't always cause problems. Really.





	Of Course She Did

**Author's Note:**

> This may end up being multi-chapter eventually. Jini grew on me which is funny since I decided what kind of person she was as I wrote it. And it would be hilarious to see her and Alistair with their awkward jokes and awkward blushing and Morrigan will hate her.  
> But that's to be decided later.  
> In the meantime, have some fluff.  
> Non-edited, all mistakes are mine, blah, blah, blah.  
> Oh, and I don't own anything to do with Dragon Age, that's all Bioware.

It wasn’t like she was the only one to ever be clumsy. Just last week, Keili had dropped a book down the stairs. And the week before that, one of the initiates tripped into the statue of Andraste in the chapel. So really, the fact that the templars in the room were looking at her like she’d set fire to Knight Commander Greagoir’s favorite cat was hardly her fault.

Never mind that the cat had startled her and she  _ had _ set it on fire.

Jini Surana stared at the floor, tips of her pointed ears burning and she was certain that if she looked up, she’d get dragged off to explain to Greagoir  _ again _ that she wasn’t a danger to anyone but herself. And apparently the cats.

“The cat will be fine, young men. No need to bring her before the Knight Commander.” Jini risked a quick glance up at Wynne’s face, convinced once again that she was a mind reader. The older mage was really everything that she aspired to be: kind, compassionate, unflappable; the reality was that she would most likely never be anywhere close to that and the best she could hope for was mere Enchanter. Maybe. 

Hopefully she’d never be allowed to guide an apprentice herself.

“She could have hurt someone,” one of the templars said, voice echoey through his helmet. Jini ducked her head again, at least until Wynne responded.

“Jini is the least likely person to be able to hurt someone on accident, let alone deliberately. Now, shall I tell Irving that you were interrupting the lesson or will you return to your spots?” Wynne peered over the rim of her glasses at them until both straightened up with the harsh slide of metal grating against metal. Then she promptly ignored that they were there, continuing on with the lesson on poultice making.

After it was over, Jini tripped over her own feet in an effort to leave, clutched books flying out of her hands when she automatically threw said hands out to catch her fall against the doorframe. Her flailing scattered books and papers across the stone floor. 

The other apprentices avoided her and her mess, eyeing her sidelong as they skirted around the menace that was Jini Surana. 

For her part, she was blushing hard enough that she didn’t feel the eyes staring at her until it had started to fade. Then, she looked up. Her eyes met  _ his _ and heat flooded her face again, making her ears blaze red through her brownish hair. She didn’t bother with organizing the papers after that, just stuffed them into a pile, scooped them up, and fled the scene.

She didn’t notice the way he too had blushed and looked away, though his eyes returned to watch her, a faint frown betraying his desire to help but the heavy plate kept him in place.

Fortunately, there were no more incidents as she made her way back to her bed, to drop her books and papers off. She dumped them on her bed, hesitated just long enough to wave her hand at them, making a mental note to clear off her bed before she collapsed on it later tonight, then went to the dining hall to eat.

Jowan waved her over, a sympathetic look on his face. “Really, Sur? The cat?”

She groaned, dropping her forehead onto the wooden table and just missing the tray that had she hit it would just as surely sprayed her food onto her as surely as her ears were pointy. “Not you too! I didn’t mean to set the cat on fire. It startled me and I was concentrating on making sure I didn’t accidentally make a poison instead of a poultice.”

A body slid into place next to her and she didn’t need to look up to know that Anders had come to talk to her. He was also the only mage close to their age to have a strong enough grasp of healing magic to risk being that close to her, even if she wasn’t strong enough to do much harm herself. “What did Marmalade ever do to you?” 

“Oh, is that the cat’s name? I’ll be sure to apologize in the morning. If Greagoir will let me near it.”

“Besides, Sur, you’re good at making poultices. I doubt even you’d be able to screw up that hard,” Jowan pointed out helpfully.

She lifted her head to glare at him, red mark across her forehead. “Two words: Whisp. Invasion.”

“Point taken.” 

“Not that this isn’t fun, but I have a thing I have to do. If you catch my meaning.” Anders winked at the pair of apprentices. Jini rolled her eyes, stubbornly ignoring the blush that lightly stained her ears, and shooed him away. He laughed as he stood, filching her roll from her tray.

“How long before he tries to escape again?” Jowan asked, watching the blond mage stroll away.

“I give him a week.”

“Mmmm.”

“How do you think he does it?”

Jini eyed her friend curiously. “Does it matter? You and I are both at the bottom of the power pool, which means that we’re both least likely to be able to function out there.” She waved her hand about for emphasis, causing several nearby apprentices to wince and duck out of the way. “Plus, there’s no way we’d be able to fight off templars in any case.” She took a bite out of her food, chewed a couple of times, swallowed. “Let the escaping go to Anders. Who knows? Maybe he’ll eventually get as good at staying gone as he is at leaving.” She took another quick bite.

Jowan put a spoonful in his mouth, chewing slowly, thinking. “Don’t forget you had that extra training with that templar you like and Wynne.”

“Son of a - Well, crap.” Jini started shoveling food into her mouth, practically inhaling it. Surprisingly, she didn’t choke on any of it. When she was finished, she lifted up Jowan’s tray and dropped it on his.   
It was hours later before she got into bed, collapsing onto it and smacking her head on one of the books. The hissed curse left her lips before she could stop it and then she remembered that she’d just left them on her bed before dinner. Because of course she did.

Instead of dealing with them, again, she just shifted the necessary ones over to give herself room and promptly passed out. 

If the Maker had been looking out for her, He would have let her get her sleep that night. But of course, this was the one that saw her being dragged out of bed by templars in full plate, helmets and all.

Her Harrowing. Naturally it had to be tonight when she still felt guilty over the cat and all she wanted to do was sleep. She was too exhausted to be scared but also too exhausted to pick her feet up when trying to go up the stairs to the top of the tower. It was only when one of the templars tried to drag her that she seemed to rouse enough to push her away and make it most of the way up before tripping again. Once there, she barely heard Irving and Greagoir talking, fighting back near continuous yawns.

“Time to see if I’m a good mage,” she muttered, picking the bowl up and slurping the lyrium inside. Not that any demon would really want her.


End file.
